Indecent Behavior
by Veleda
Summary: Oriya tries to get ready for an incredibly important business meeting, and Muraki is completely unhelpful. Muraki/Oriya.


Putting on a fresh kimono, Oriya inspected it for stains or creases. He knew that the maids would never allow such a thing to happen, but he couldn't be too careful. He had an incredibly important business meeting in half an hour, and _nothing_ could wrong. Which meant the kimono he had on earlier wouldn't do.

All things considered, it had probably been a bad idea to have sex just before his incredibly important business meeting, but no one could ever accuse Oriya of good judgment. If Oriya had any good judgment then he would never allow the man propped up on the floor into his home.

"Stop looking at me like that," Oriya snapped, glaring at Muraki.

"Like what?" Muraki asked, amused.

"Stop that leering!" It wasn't really a fair thing to say. The look on Muraki's face would be more accurately described as smirking. The problem with Muraki was that _all_ of his expressions looked like leering.

Muraki's smile grew even more smug. "You weren't objecting five minutes ago."

Oriya scowled but didn't reply. Kicking his damp, discarded kimono away from him, he tried to concentrate on putting on the clean one. A simple task. Surely a grown man could dress himself with no problems. And that was surely true, unless that grown man happened to be in a room with a naked, grinning Muraki. Which Oriya was.

Dammit.

Oriya turned around. If he couldn't see Muraki, then the problem would be solved. Excellent plan.

Except he could still feel Muraki's eyes on him, following Oriya's every move, picturing him with his clothes off...

Oriya whirled around. "Dammit, Muraki!"

"Oriya, what is the problem?" Muraki did his best to make his expression suitably innocent. It didn't work.

Oriya rubbed his temple. "Just... go in the next room." That had to work. A sturdy wall between Oriya and Muraki's highly inappropriate expressions would do the trick.

Oriya half expected Muraki to refuse simply for the sake of being a bastard (because that was what Muraki did), but apparently the sex had made him more amiable than usual because he got up, opened the door, and walked out. Which was when Oriya noticed the problem.

"Get back here, you bastard!"

Muraki poked his head in. "I wish you would make up your mind. First you want me to leave, now you want me to come back."

"Put some clothes on," Oriya gritted out.

"You should have specified that," Muraki said, looking terribly pleased with himself.

"I hate you," Oriya told him, glowering.

"You love me."

"Only because I'm an idiot."

"Indeed." Muraki put his clothes on slowly, looking intently at Oriya the whole time. Oriya did his best to ignore his burgeoning erection. That was exactly the response Muraki wanted, and Oriya was not going to give the bastard the satisfaction. He refused to look at Muraki as the man left. Once Muraki was out the door, Oriya let out a sigh of relief. Now there would be now more distractions. He went to find an appropriate obi.

Muraki was probably looking like the cat who ate the canary, Oriya thought. Lounging in the otherwise empty room looking sexy, his clothes rumpled and loose.

Oriya shook his head, chasing the images out of his mind. He had prepare for his incredibly important business meeting. Now was no time to think of Muraki's skin, still smelling of sex and slightly glistening with sweat. Or his hair, slightly mussed and covering hungry, lustful eyes.

Fuck.

Oriya stomped into the other room. Muraki looked at him and smiled lazily. "What have I done this time?" he drawled.

Oriya kissed him fiercely. He had an incredibly important business meeting in twenty-five minutes, but that left enough enough time for a quick handjob.

He gasped when Muraki pushed him onto his back. "I won't let you go quickly," Muraki murmured, nibbling on Oriya's ear. "I'm going to make this last a _long_ time."

"I'm going to miss my meeting," Oriya said, panting.

"I know."

Damn bastard. Oriya was definitely going to throw him out.

Right after they finished having sex.


End file.
